


Serving

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Episode: s03e02 Red Paladin, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Keith heard Hunk's demands.





	Serving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



When Hunk enters the kitchen, Keith is already there, leaning against the wall.

"So what were you saying about making you a sandwich?"

"Haha," says Hunk, cheeks flushing. "Nothing."

Keith takes a step towards him. "Didn't sound like nothing."

"It totally was. I mean, it was totally nothing. Not totally something. Because it wasn't."

Hunk knows he's babbling, but Keith is advancing on him with a dangerous look in his eyes -

"What if I want to make you a sandwich?"

Hunk swallows. "What?"

Keith pauses. "I want to make you a sandwich."

Hunk licks his lips. "...I'd like a sandwich."


End file.
